


When You Meet Someone that You Have Already Seen Naked

by S_L_Martin



Series: Memoir [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Martin/pseuds/S_L_Martin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nudity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Meet Someone that You Have Already Seen Naked

It's because your neighbors down the street, who you babysit for, are active in the local Buddhist community, and so is Allen Ginsberg, and he has just visited them and is now walking down your street one way while you are walking the other way. This is a narrow street originally built in the 1700's, and you have to stand aside to let Allen Ginsberg pass, and you don't know why he looks familiar so you stare at him a little too long. Eventually he chuckles and says, "Hi." Later when you figure out who it was, you also remember there's an album or something in your house with him naked on it.


End file.
